1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting device, and more particularly to a supporting device for supporting and coupling batteries to a circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical supporting devices for supporting batteries comprise a housing for receiving one or more batteries therein, and including two conductors coupled to the positive and the negative electrodes of the batteries respectively. However, the supporting devices may not be easily attached onto the circuit board. Additional fasteners or latches or the like are further required to be attached onto the circuit board, for selectively supporting or securing the supporting devices. The batteries thus may not be easily attached or secured onto the circuit board.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional supporting devices for supporting the batteries.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a supporting device for coupling batteries to circuit boards, and for allowing the batteries to be easily and quickly attached or assembled onto the circuit board.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a supporting device for a circuit board, the supporting device comprising a housing including a board having a first and a second passages formed therein, and a pathway formed therein and located between the first and the second passages thereof, a first spring blade including a middle portion having a flap extended therefrom and engaged into the pathway of the board, and including a first end having a limb extended therefrom and engaged through the first passage of the board, for attaching to the circuit board, and for securing the board and the first spring blade to the circuit board, the first spring blade including a second end. The housing includes a first and a second walls provided on the board, the first wall includes at least one protrusion extended therefrom. One or more batteries are engaged between the first and the second walls of the housing, and engaged with the protrusion of the housing, and engaged with the second end of the first spring blade. A second spring blade is engaged through the second passage of the board, for attaching to the circuit board, and for securing the board and the second spring blade to the circuit board, the second spring blade includes a panel engaged with the battery for detachably securing the battery to the housing.
The flap of the first spring blade includes a projection extended therefrom and engaged with the board, for securing the flap of the first spring blade to the board. The board includes a recess formed therein, the first spring blade includes a bent segment provided on the second end thereof and partially received in the recess of the board.
The battery includes a central electrode engaged with the bent segment of the first spring blade. The housing includes a peripheral fence extended upwardly from the board for defining a chamber in the peripheral fence and the board, and for receiving the battery in the chamber of the housing.
The second spring blade includes a bar extended therefrom and inclined relative to the second spring blade, and the panel is extended from the bar and offset from the second spring blade.
The second spring blade includes a catch extended from the panel and engaged with the at least one battery. The panel includes a handle provided therein for moving the panel relative to the housing, to disengage the catch of the panel from the battery.
The board includes a first and a second legs extended downwardly therefrom for engaging with the circuit board and for spacing the board from the circuit board.
The limb of the first spring blade includes a prong extended therefrom and extended downwardly beyond the first leg of the board, for engaging with the circuit board. The first leg of the board includes a passageway formed therein, the limb of the first spring blade includes a catch extended therefrom and engaged into the passageway of the first leg of the board, and engaged with the board.
The second spring blade includes a prong extended therefrom and extended downwardly beyond the second leg of the board, for engaging with the circuit board. The second leg of the board includes a passageway formed therein, the second spring blade includes a catch extended therefrom and engaged into the passageway of the second leg of the board, and engaged with the board.
The flap is bent from the first spring blade, and forms an opening in the first spring blade.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of the detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.